So I miss you
by midnightfaith
Summary: Kate and Lilah pine for Angel and Lindsey


Untitled 

So, I miss you

Author- Midnight Faith

Feedback- [missangel186@hotmail.com][1]

Archiving- fanfiction.net, Ace of Harts anyone else just ask I won't say no I just like to know where my work's going. :-) Bonus points if you're a Lilah, Lindsey, Lilah/Lindsey or general Angel archive but I'm cool with anyone archiving it in fact I'd be honored if you asked!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from this story. They are Joss' and enough with the disclaimers already!

Genre- short story, fluff

Rating- PG-13

Warning- This story contains suggestive imagery and slash scenes. Slash is a romantic relationship between two members of the same sense. In this case it's two females. If you're sensitive to this I suggest you hit back now 

Spoilers- none

Primary characters- Lilah, Kate 

Primary pairings- A/K, L/Li, K/Li 

Summary- Lilah and Kate discover hidden feelings… 

Note- This is the third story in the series containing 'Stay' and 'Songs of grace.' You'll need to read them to understand this… Oh, and this is slightly AU. Kate still works for the LAPD but she also works at AI along with Lilah. Just deal :-) Plus this is my first attempt at F/F slash so it might be crappy. 

Lilah Morgan sat alone in her bedsit, clasping a cold cup of coffee watching the sunrise over LA. She'd lost count of how many mornings she'd sat up like this? Was it every morning for the past six months? Probably yes. Ever since they'd given Angel and Lindsey a two-year sentence for burning Wolfram and Hart to the ground. And they'd served six months. Lilah missed Lindsey desperately; she couldn't believe all the years she'd spent denying her feelings for him, pretending she hated him. And now he was gone. They'd only burnt down the building for her, to protect her. In fact everything Lindsey had ever done was for her. The sun rose orange in the sky, it was going to be another scorcher of a day in the streets of LA, and in the AI office. It was really time to get an air conditioner in that place. Looking into the cup of coffee once more Lilah got up and swirled the coffee down the rusty, chrome sink. There had to be a better life than this…

"Morning," Wesley said as Lilah walked into the office in a black sundress, sunglasses pushed on top of her head,

"Hey," she said to Wesley sitting down on her desk and booting up her computer for a day's work, "What've we got today?"

"Slime demons, and lots of them in the sewers. Gunn, Kate and Cordelia have gone to do a first sweep of the sewers now, if you're up to it we'll do a second sweep later," he said. Lilah made a face. Sewer demons. 

"Right so research?" she asked Wesley, pushing some stray chestnut hair out of her eyes. 

"Yes, but only if you feel like it," Wesley said coming up to Lilah and looking at her face, "You haven't been sleeping again have you?" he asked her, concerned. 

"No," she confessed, "I just can't sleep,"

"Lindsey?" he asked, "Is it cos you miss him?"

"Not a minute goes by where I don't think of him,"

"We'll get them out we will," he promised her, "Why don't you go downstairs and get some rest?" He said as Gunn, Kate and Cordelia walked in the door, carrying axes and quarterstaffs looking extremely tired, smudges of dirt on their faces and clothes and bruises appearing on their elbows. Kate was sporting a deep cut on her left cheek. 

"Good god!" Wesley said, "How many did you catch?" 

"One," Gunn told them, "These things are massive man. Tentacles and everything," 

Lilah looked in the drawer in her desk for some antiseptic, cotton wool and a plaster for Kate.

"Here," she said finding them and taking them out of the drawer, "Sit here," she instructed for Kate to sit on the edge of her desk. She did. "How'd you get that?" Lilah asked putting some antiseptic on some cotton wool. It stained it horribly orange and Kate made a face.

"This thing has grippers on it's tentacles," Kate explained "It kinda lashed out, I got too close it was my fault," 

"It wasn't your fault Kate," Gunn told her, "You were the one that actually stabbed the thing," 

"This is gonna sting," Lilah told Kate, as she gently applied the antiseptic to the cut, Kate recoiled in pain. "Sorry," Lilah said,

"It's OK,"

"It's just got some grit and stuff in it," Lilah told Kate, and tried to imagine herself ever, ever cleaning up anyone's wounds back at Wolfram and Hart, 'No bad thought we don't think of that place anymore,' she told herself, "It could've been worse," she told Kate, "It's pretty close to your eye, be careful," she warned Kate, sticking the plaster over the wound, "How does that feel?" 

"Fine," Kate told her, "Thanks." 

"We need a plan," Cordy pointed out, "None of us have any superpowers or anything, and it's getting harder to catch these things and people are getting close calls with getting hurt," she said gesturing to Kate's eye.

"We need Angel," Kate said sadly, 

"How's it coming with the appeal?" Wesley asked Kate. She shrugged.

"It's slow. We got no real grounds for appeal, and I got kicked out once. We need the link to the police files to help us out here," she pointed out. They all looked down sadly.

"Angel, or no Angel we still have to fight," Cordy pointed out, "Now the vote is going with we all go down there, like tonight. They'll be more of them out then,"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Lilah asked, "I mean look what one of them did to three of us. What if it's two against five or three against five,"

"She has a point," Wesley said,

"But it's gonna make the process slower to getting rid of them all," Gunn pointed out,

"And it's going to get us all killed," Kate said. They all looked away, frustrated at the situation. 

"Well I think we should wait till tonight and we go in all five of us at full strength armed to the teeth," Gunn said,

"Well I don't, someone's going to get seriously hurt," Wesley said taking charge, "We are going in this afternoon and we are going in two by two. Kate and Lilah will take the sub sewer where there are less of them, Gunn and I will take the main sewer Cordelia will stay here and watch the phone,"

"But…" Gunn protested,

"Look, I am in charge. Angel left me in charge. If he were here would you be arguing with him? No exactly I didn't think so," Wesley responded to Gunn's counterpoint. "Now everyone get back to work, Lilah and Cordelia you can research these demons, remember we don't even know what they're called, Kate and Gunn you can get some weapons for this afternoon."

"And where are you going?" Gunn asked Wesley,

"Out!" Wesley snapped, "I'll see you all this afternoon," he said as he stormed out of the door, leaving the other AI employees to stare at each other across the office. 

"I'll guess we'll just do what the boss says then," Gunn said, stalking downstairs. Kate followed and Lilah barely noticed her mind filled with memories of Lindsey…

Kate and Lilah tracked through the sewers fearfully. Lilah carried an axe, Kate carried a quarterstaff and a crossbow and stake in her back pocket. 'Just in case,' she told Lilah. Lilah heard a bang coming through the sub sewer wall.

"What was that?" Lilah whispered fearfully,

"I don't know," Kate whispered back,

"A slime demon?" Lilah asked,

"No, not their style."

"Vampire?"

"I don't think so, it was probably nothing," Kate said as they kept walking,

"I hate to come over all girly but I wish we had one of the guys with us," Lilah told Kate,

"Yeah," Kate said, "Me too. I wish Angel was here,"

"And I wish Lindsey was here,"

"I know. You really love him huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Lilah told Kate, "What about you and Angel?"

"Nothing to tell really. I like him, a lot. In the sense of being completely in love with him, and he doesn't have a clue,"

"I bet he does,"

"No he doesn't. He's still not over that vampire slayer back in Sunnydale… you heard about that right?"

"Yeah, I did. Seems kinda weird. A vampire in love with a slayer,"

"Doesn't really add up. Plus there are certain… well risks involved in dating Angel?"

"Like what?" 

"You don't know?"

"No, what's the risk? There's risks involved in dating any vampire. And it's not like he's gonna feed off you if he fancies a midnight snack,"

"No, it's his soul,"

"His soul?"

"It's kinda detachable. If Angel has one moment of true happiness, bang! The soul's gone and he's Angelus all over again,"

"And this moment of true happiness is…"

"Give you a hint Lilah. It's not by eating crème brulee." 

"Ah," 

"See you and Lindsey have it easy. At least you can do that kinda stuff…"

"No, me and Lindsey… well we never have…"

"Never?"

"No, never been together long enough. I would've if he asked me or anything, but he never has. The complete gentlemen."

"We both have completely doomed romances," 

"Yeah but Kate you forget something…"

"What?"

"There are other ways to get well… high, if that's what you wanna call it,"

"What? So you're saying you'd actually… double click your mouse in the worst sense,"

"No, with Angel,"

"I guess so," and Kate laughed as the funiness of the situation hit her. Here she was in the sewer, possibly about to face her own death and here she was with Lilah Morgan, ex- arch enemy of all people discussing well… as Lilah put it getting a high, "Great I'm gonna be thinking about that all day now," Kate told Lilah,

"I hope I'm not," Lilah said, "It's an extremely scary visual place,"

"That's Cordy speak," Kate told Lilah, "You're truly becoming one of us,"

"Am I?"

"Totally! I couldn't imagine the place working without you now,"

"And I couldn't imagine working anywhere else either, ugh!"

"What?"

"I just stood in something icky!"

"Lilah. A tip for next time. Don't wear open toed sandals next time we go demon hunting in the sewers,"

"You know, I don't even own a pair of trainers. All my shoes have 'power heels.' Dumb I know,"

"It's not dumb it's what you were I guess into." The two women walked in silence for a moment, their senses completely honed to tracking the slime demon, "You know," Kate began, "If you like wanted to I mean if me and Angel, aren't and you and Lindsey aren't we maybe… I dunno could, you know if you were feeling really pumped?" Lilah looked at Kate for a moment considering this. Half of her screamed 'Oh my god! Kate is coming onto me ugh!' and the other half, the better half of her *was* curious. 

"Kate," Lilah asked, "Are you a lesbian?"

"No, I'm bisexual," Kate said, "I like men and I like women," she looked away shyly, "I like Angel… and I like you,"

"Well it's not like I've never been with a woman before," Lilah admitted,

"It's not?"

"No when I was younger, back in law school, I had a casual girlfriend, but I haven't been with a woman for a long time."

"Me neither,"

"So when was your last girlfriend?"

"About five years ago,"

"Was she a cop?"

"Yeah, she was… nice I guess. But she just couldn't handle me liking men as well, what about you? Why did you split up with your girlfriend?"

"We weren't really, going out, going out. We were just… experimenting I guess,"

"But it wasn't like that for you?"

"It was and it wasn't. We were just testing but it didn't mean I didn't feel anything for her," More silence. "You know I never told anyone about having a girlfriend before," Lilah admitted, "I mean, Lindsey doesn't know. He'd probably run a mile if he did. What about you and Angel?" 

"There is no me and Angel," 

"And it wouldn't be like we'd be hurting anyone. We'd just be… relieving some tension," 

"Right,"

"So do you wanna then?"

"How far are you willing to take this?" 

"I don't know. How far are you willing to take this?"

"I don't want to hurt Lindsey."

"You think I could stand to hurt Lindsey? It's him I love remember? But then he'd never know."

"And neither would Angel,"

"Exactly."

"So I'm guessing all the way."

"Were talking fourth base here,"

"I know,"

"In the sewers. It seems kinda icky."

"Well we don't have to round fourth here. As you put it, we could just, go to second I guess," Kate stopped dead in her tracks. 

"OK," 

"OK," Neither woman looked to make the first move just looked at each other lustily. Eventually Kate dropped her weaponry and ever so gently put her arms around Lilah's shoulders and kissed her on the lips ever so tenderly. Lilah dropped her weapon and returned the kiss hungrily. The two women kissed passionately in the sewers, all thoughts of hunting demons quashed from their minds. They kissed until they heard footsteps, familiar footsteps, Wesley! They sprung apart like cats on hot tin roofs.

"Kate!" Wesley shouted, "Lilah!" 

"Were right here!" Kate yelled back not looking to glance at Lilah 

Wesley rounded the corner of the sewer, a grin spread across his face.

"They're letting them out!" Wesley said, "They're coming home in an hour," Neither of the women made any move to show their excitement, "Well I thought you'd be more pleased," Wesley said.

"Yeah, that's great," Lilah said uncomfortably,

"How bout a hug then?" Wesley asked holding out his arms to the women they accepted, one arm each, "Oh, were going to be family again," Wesley said happily. 

Over his shoulder, Kate and Lilah just looked at each other… as if to say 'What now?'

To be continued… 

   [1]: mailto:missangel186@hotmail.com



End file.
